


Misbehave

by ddrabbles



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, Handcuffs, Mild Femdom, Riding, mentions of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrabbles/pseuds/ddrabbles
Summary: Dante’s heat is coming up soon, and he’s been (mis)behaving worse than usual. You decide to remind him who's in charge.





	Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Dante gropes the reader character multiple times (in public) even after they tell him to behave himself. They are written as being more annoyed with this than uncomfortable
> 
> This was for my 200 follower celebration! I've far surpassed that so maybe when I finish my requests I'll write another longer one.

“Should we come back another time?” Trish asks, eyebrows raised in a quirky mix of amusement and displeasure. She has the look of a guest at a dinner party that just watched the family dog start humping the host’s leg and well that’s not too far off, is it?

You turn your head back at Dante, sitting in his desk chair as smug as can be with both hands planted on your ass and all but deaf and blind to the world until you plant a foot on the seat between his spread legs and kick. His chair slams back against the wall and he’s finally coherent again, snapping his head between the three of you with an almost confused expression. Lady lays a hand over her mouth but you can still hear her soft snickering.

“Just give us a minute,” You respond with as much patience as you can muster, “Morrison will be here soon anyway, we can finish up our plans when he gets here.”

The two prance off to the back room of the office, and you lean over to watch them disappear into the doorway before you turn on Dante. Your arms cross, and you cock your hip. Dante’s eyes follow the movement and the fucker licks his lips. You uncock your hips.

“Dante.”

“Mhm?” He hums, leaning back in his chair. His eyes trace the entirety of your body before they reach your eyes. He sees the disapproval in them and shrugs, only the tiniest bit sheepish. “Told you, it’s that time of the year. Can’t help it.”

“Ten minutes, I just need you to focus for ten more minutes until we can send everyone off and you can,” Conscious of the two in the other room, your voice drops to a whisper and you lean in.

“Have me every way you want. Understood?”

Dante tries to meet you halfway, tries to reach up and cover your mouth with his. Tempting, but you’ve been through enough of Dante’s heats to know that if you give him an inch, he’ll demand the mile. You plant a hand just under his throat and push him back against his chair. Dante growls.

The door to Devil May Cry creaks open. Both you and Dante turn to see Morrison patiently shaking his umbrella outside, trying to get the water drops off before he drops it in the holder inside. Trish and Lady must’ve been listening, of course, because they’re back in the main room immediately.

“What’ve you got for us today?” Lady asks hopping up on Dante’s desk. Trish leans against the other corner, and Dante scoots his chair up as you find your usual spot behind him.

“Oh, nothing too exciting.” Morrison adjusts his hat absentmindedly. “Small infestation on the other side of the bridge. Mostly round the industrial district, contractors willing to pay big for a quick cleanup.”

Beside you, Dante huffs out of his nose. You can tell he’s already lost interest.

“What kind of infestation did they mention?” Trish asks.

“Based on the description, two or three Behemoths. They didn’t want to get too close to check, you understand.”

Dante’s hand finds the back of your knee, and you school your expression into a perfect mask of calm as you gently kick the side of his foot.

“Ugh. It’s not just going to be those, they only really show up when there’s other demons around to munch on.” Lady sighs, “Are they willing to pay more when we find more?”

Dante’s hand slides up slowly, fingers sliding in to brush over your inner thighs. You kick him again a bit harder, and you can just barely hear the rumble of another growl in his chest.

“I can ask, but I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Morrison rubs his fingers together, his usual gesture for any client with pockets too deep for their own good. “They want to get business going again ASAP. Probably losing a couple grand every day their guys gotta stand around or they lose another one to demons running rampant.”

Dante’s hand slips even higher. His thumb rubs against your ass.

“Ooh,” Trish snaps her finger, “Use that when you ask.”

“Alright, alright,” Morrison sighs, “But if they get stubborn and think they can fix it themselves–”

Dante’s fingers find the top of your inner thigh, where your leg meets your groin.

“Then we charge even more when they come back to us again.” Trish responds, coolly.

Dante’s hand rubs along the seam of your pants.

“Damn,” Morrison whistles.

You grab Dante’s hand and pull it off you, slamming your other palm on the table. The others jump and the conversation screeches to a halt as all attention falls on you.

“I think we’ll have to follow this conversation up later, once we’ve got a response to the new price quote.” You look at each of them in turn. “Right?”

“Right,” Lady says slowly, then looks at Trish. “No point in talking it over any more until we know if they’re going to pay up.”

Trish shrugs, stands up as Lady hops off the table. Morrison looks confused, but gives you and Dante polite nods in turn.

“I’ll call you up when I get a response. If your phone is still working by then.”

Dante gives a tight smile in return, and the three leave. Trish throws a chastising look over her shoulder at Dante on the way out. Of course she knows, she can probably smell it on him.

“Hey, problem solved?” Dante quips at your side, “They’re gone now.”

Deep within yourself you manage to pull out another string of patience. You turn to Dante, sounding strangely calm to your own ears.

“Let’s head up to the bedroom.” Before Dante can make a suggestion to have you on the desk, you press a finger against his lips. “I’ll lock up. Off you go.”

You step into the bedroom just as Dante kicks off his pants. The room is already a mess of his clothes, shed as though he tossed them all around the room in his haste to be as naked as possible. In the low light of his dim lamp his skin glistens with the light sheen of his sweat. It’s a good look for him.

“Too hot,” He pants, reclining on the bed. By the time his heat actually begins he’ll be molten, but mercifully he won’t notice. The present Dante, the one who hasn’t really started his heat and therefore should really behave better, stretches himself out on the covers like he’s hoping that if he tempts you enough you’ll just pounce on him.

“Dante, do you remember what I said before Morrison showed up?” You ask from the doorway, toying with the equipment in your back pocket and letting yourself admire the flex of his abs as he sits up to listen.

“That I could have you any way I wanted?” He perks up at his own convenient retelling, and you stroll over to stand between his spread legs. A purr starts up in his chest and he curls his arms around you, pulling you on top of him and kissing you so deeply that you almost melt into him. Your hands run down his shoulders, his biceps, his forearms until they slide over his hands, wrapping over the small of your back and coaxing you to press your hips to his.

Quickly, before he can wonder where your hands have gone, you pull the handcuffs out of your pocket and snap both ends over his wrists. He jerks away in surprise and almost yanks you all the way up his chest with the chain at your back, his eyebrows climbing and mouth agape like this was some brilliant strategy you just pulled off.

“I said,” You purr, planting a hand in the center of his chest and pinning him onto the bed, “That you could have me any way you wanted if you focused.”

“Ah.” His face morphed into a smirk. “And because I got handsy instead?”

“I have you any way I want.” Dante looked over you slowly, chest rumbling under your hand where it still pinned him.

“I hate to break it to ya, but that doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

Clearly, you haven’t trained him well enough yet. You slide out from under his arms, sit on his thighs and push his arms up by the elbows, coaxing him to lift them over his head. Under your appreciative gaze he even flexes a bit, showing off the contours of his well-built body.

“When you say ‘the way you want’, is that just ogling me while I’m all defenseless? What a waste.”

“Hush.” You slide your way up his body, hips grinding up over his cock- immediately his cocky expression melts away and he growls again, all teeth bared. His arms twitch as though he’s going to bring them back down again, but you banish that thought with a pointed look. You hover over his chest, grip his chin. “Watch me.”

He obeys without a quip this time, engrossed in the way your top parts under your deft hands and bares yourself to him. You didn’t wear undergarments today, why would you? Dante in heat was a predator to any of your delicate lacy things and you had at least planned to give him free reign this morning. You let your top drape open around you, tantalizing valleys of skin bared one moment and hidden in the next as you move.

Dante bites his lip. His arms flex, relax, flex again.

Your fingers flit over your pants next, tugging at the buttonhole and abandoning it in intervals. His eyes followed every movement with such intensity, narrowing and narrowing until they all but flew open as your hand slid into your pants. You grip the headboard and moan, every rub of your fingers over your clit intensified by the blatant jealousy on Dante’s face. His arms started to move up-

“Down.” And they grip the headboard enough to make it crack.

“C’mon babe, at least let me see…”

You hum in thought, pulling your hand out of your pants. Dante’s eyes catch the way your fingers glisten with your wetness and just to be extra mean, you wipe it off on his chest. In his state he can smell your arousal just as well as he can see it, maybe even more so. He’s faintly trembling with his attempt to stay obedient enough for you to continue.

It takes some wiggling around, but you manage to slide your pants off and bare yourself to him. You lean back, spread your legs, and his mouth drops open.

“Nice,” He says, dumbly. You smirk and reach back to give his cock a quick stroke. He’s looking so hopeful now. “Planning on going for a ride?”

“Sort of,” You shrug and grab his hair, tugging his head back as he hisses softly. He knows what’s coming even before you shimmy your way up, is grinning even before you flip around to face his lower half.

“Oh, well. No complaints.” He mumbles before leaning up and burying his face between your legs, licking a long stripe over you. You shudder. Not yet, at least.

Dante’s cock twitches immediately in your grip and beneath you Dante groans, coming up to suck at your clit as if he could muffle himself like that. You stroke slow, squeezing tight- it’s not his favorite rhythm but it’s yours, for nothing more than the way his whole body seems to tense and twitch as you get to the tip. You rub your thumb against the head in circles and Dante pulls back and presses his forehead against your thigh, panting loud.

“Ah ah,” You let go immediately. “Get back to it.”

Like some sort of petty retaliation his tongue rubs your clit in slow circles and you squeak. Without Dante’s hands to hold you up as they usually do, it’s a full-time job to keep yourself steady above him. You pump his length hard and his pace doesn’t even falter this time even as his toes curl and his hips twitch up to meet your hand. The good behavior’s a trick to get his own treat out of it,you’re sure. But he’s not getting off that easily.

Dante’s already smirking by the time you lift yourself off his face, looking so smug for someone with that much wetness glistening in the whiskers of his beard.

“Showtime? And I was just getting warmed up-” He chokes gently as you move over his cock, pressing your hips down against his. You lift yourself to position, stroking him a few more times for good measure. As if he could get any harder at this point. You lower yourself on him. Slowly.

As wet as you are, his size barely feels a challenge until it finally registers. That familiar stretch of him, so thick that it makes you gasp. You pause, roll your hips and tremble from it. It’s so good you wonder if you could come from just this- but maybe that’s a question for another time. The next time Dante misbehaves, undoubtedly.

“Fuck,” You moan, leaning back and just bouncing yourself on the tip. Dante’s head falls back and his handcuffs rattle and rattle as he tugs on them even as he tries to hold still. He’s moaning over and over between his panting. Your hands fall to his chest and scratch down his stomach and his voice rolls into a growl, gaze catching yours under his half-lidded eyes.

You slide down him further, inch by inch until your hips almost touch. Even so aroused that you’re dripping down his length, you can’t fit all of him in you. You let out a shaky laugh in wonder.  
Your body jolts as Dante bucks up, and you’re scrambling against him to hold yourself up.

“Dante.”

“Move,” He complains, looking too pleased to have that whine in his voice. “C’mon, the ride of your life is right here.”

“Dante,” You say again, patiently, and you grip his chin. “You’re going to stay still until I tell you to, or I get off of you and fuck myself on my fingers. Got it?”

Dante latches onto the promise of ‘until you tell him to’ and nods reluctantly, stretching out his legs so he can’t leverage himself. You scratch under him under his chin like a prized pet and rock your hips slowly, sighing in pleasure. You could string him along like this for hours if you wanted- you know he has the stamina for it. You don’t, however, and you’ve wanted to come on his cock since the second you saw him spread out on the bed like a feast.

You lean back on one hand and bounce on him, free hand working down your body to scratch at your face, grip your thighs. Finally, it slides between your legs and you stroke where the two of you are joined. Dante trembles, letting out a desperate moan. It makes your head spin, watching him. The strongest man you’ve ever seen and he’s holding still as you tease him just because you told him to. You gasp the second you rub your clit and squeeze around him involuntarily, ripping a growl from his throat. You’re close already and you can both tell.

“Dante,” You moan, bucking down against him faster and pinching your clit. A grin spreads across his face and he purrs encouragement, arching as you lean forward and claw down his chest with your balancing arm.

“Let me fuck you, babe– c’mon, I’ll make you come on my cock.” His hips give a few little bucks, and it’s more than you allowed but it hits so right that you don’t protest. “Babe…”  
You lean forward entirely, pinning his hands down by the chain between his cuffs. A reminder of exactly how much leash you’re giving him.

“Fuck me.”

His first thrust up nearly knocks you off him, and you squeeze your legs around him with a gasp. His pace is steady but his eyes are hungry, watching the way you buck and squirm on top of him like he wants to devour all of it. He gets his feet under himself, bucking harder. You’re bouncing on top of him like you weigh nothing, it’s all you can do to hold on as he’s sending you toppling over into climax as he all but growls in your ear. Every bit of you clenches around him, thighs cramping as they put up a valiant effort to squeeze him to death.

It keeps going and going. You tremble from head to toe as he slows his pace, generously giving you a second or two to breathe as you come down from it. You barely have the strength to lift yourself off of him and plant yourself on his thighs, letting go of the chain to lean back.

“Hey babe,” Dante interrupts, bucking his hips the tiniest bit to get your attention. “Think you’re forgetting something.”

He hasn’t come yet, cock bobbing up against his stomach and sweat glistening all over his chest. Well, you suppose he’s due to be off early for good behavior. You take one last deep, deep breath and smirk down at him.

“How do you want me?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Dante groans, and he’s snaps the handcuff chain in two faster than he can roll on top of you.


End file.
